


First Impressions

by Time_Lord42 (AwesomestPrussian)



Series: The Rise of Ry'Thralga [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Character Introduction, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, First Impressions, First Meetings, New Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomestPrussian/pseuds/Time_Lord42
Summary: First Impressions of different members of the Desolation Brigade, as seen through the eyes of Koav Hinala, Paladin.
Series: The Rise of Ry'Thralga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810090





	1. Malethir Blimewaive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Malethir Blimewaive: An elven Warlock with an expertise in demonology, accompanied by ESKO, a giant single-celled organism of Malethir's creation. His goals are mysterious and his looks are furious.

When Koav had heard that Captain Lightstride was getting together a group to investigate the Unholy Wastes, he had jumped at the chance to be involved. He was starting to regret that decision. He hadn’t been expecting to be crammed into a small wagon with an obnoxiously tall elf and some sort of green giant that had felt decidedly squishy when it brushed up against him.  


There was something about the elf that unsettled Koav. Maybe it was the way light reflected in his eyes, or some strange energy that he put off, but something about him constantly buzzed in the back of Koav’s mind, shrieking “danger!” in a voice that was beginning to get on his nerves.  


The man was tall, thin, and severe. He dressed darkly, and wore gloves. Two signs, Koav mused to himself, that he had something to hide. Of course, it was possible that he just disliked bright colors and getting his hands dirty, but still. People that wore gloves inside usually had something to hide.  


The green man seemed alright though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading this-thank you! I hope you enjoy!


	2. Adalius Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalius Historia: Known for his laid-back attitude and snide comments, this Halfling ranger has some mysterious secrets lurking in his past.

Koav wasn’t sure what to make of the halfling that joined the caravan. He had shut the door on Lightstride’s face, which certainly left an impression. Of what kind, he wasn’t sure yet. 

They’d finally convinced him to join them, but it had been difficult, and Koav could see the small muscle next to Lightstride’s eye start to twitch. Ever since he’d gotten in the wagon, the halfling had been fiddling with something in his pocket. He did that a lot, actually, fiddled with things. Objects in his pocket, the hem of his shirt, the cloak pin at his throat. 

The pin was interesting. It didn’t quite match the man wearing it. It was clearly old, and had what looked to be a house crest carved into it, though which one, Koav couldn’t quite tell. 

In contrast, the halfling, who had introduced himself as Adalius when he had climbed on board, was young and a little shabby. Comfortable might be the best word for him, Koav thought. He realized he had probably been staring for a little too long, and not as subtly as he thought, and turned his head away. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga Sarsey: A human bard and absolute embodiment of chaos. Searching for their brother, who disappeared into the Unholy Wastes, they met up with the party just in time to save them from an ambush.

The bard from the bar was odd, but, Koav thought to himself, that was slowly becoming more and more normal. Sure they had some odd habits, but they thought quickly and were fast on their feet. And they cared for children, so they couldn’t be all bad. 

They had introduced themself in a bright voice as Saga, which seemed to be a fitting name. In the time it took to walk from the tavern to the alleyway where they’d been ambushed, they had started to tell no less than three different stories, though they hadn’t managed to finish any of them before launching into another. They had a clear voice, good for stories, and it made Koav smile. 

It had been a while since a story had made Koav smile, he thought, as he nodded along absently. It was nice for a change. 


	4. Edrigo D'Arbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edrigo D'Arbur: A silver Dragonborn barbarian. Speaking little but contributing much, he is a valued member of the team.

The colors grew on you after a while. 

It was the first thing he’d noticed about Edrigo, though there was a lot to notice. The man was a mass of muscle and shining scales, wrapped in a garish cocoon of purple and yellow. 

The next thing Koav noticed was how sharp the dragon-man was. Sharp horns, sharp claws, sharp scales over pebbly skin, and an impressive sail arching over his head gave the impression of a pine cone dipped in silver. 

The dragonborn, who had introduced himself in gruff common, was known as Edrigo d’Arbur and came from far away. He had explained that he was a gladiator from the arena in Delnoir, though he neglected to mention why he had not remained there. Koav’s knowledge of Delnoir was sadly lacking, but he had heard tales of the ferocity of their warriors, and the massive man in front of him did nothing to disprove them. Why he wanted to follow the group of adventurers Koav was not sure, but he was confident that the dragonborn could hold his own. 


	5. Eira Aris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eira Aris: Blood hunter, badass, and rock star extraordinaire. Eira joined the party after the unfortunate death of the player's previous character, and while she had big boots to fill, she's done an amazing job.

Koav had never met a blood hunter before, though he had heard whispers and tales of storied deeds done in darkness, shared quietly between soldiers on late-night watches during the cold months. 

While she had certainly proven herself to be dangerous, Eira didn’t exactly match up with the image Koav had had in his mind. She wasn’t especially imposing at first glance and she dressed impractically, but she was clearly deadly, and whatever she had done to that brain creature had been disturbingly effective. A little too effective, he thought, grimacing as he wiped a speck of gore off his pauldron. 

She certainly lived up to the blood hunter reputation. How Lightstride had found her Koav didn’t know, but as far as he was concerned, it wasn’t important. She had proved her allegiance well enough, and that was what mattered. 


	6. Farven Naithar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farven Naithar: An elven wizard, Farven is estranged by his wealthy noble family. He found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time when he got caught up in a battle the party was involved with, and he's been with them ever since.

The Wizard was tall and he walked with the confidence of a newborn deer. At first glance he was easy to overlook, even underwhelming, but as Koav had quickly seen, an assuming exterior had belied significant power. 

He’d been startled when the tall elf had unleashed a bolt of flame from nowhere, and startled again when he’d followed the party back to the inn with minimal protest. Either this man had no sense of self preservation, or was curious enough to disregard it entirely. Either way, he’d been following along for a little bit now, and he’d been nothing but helpful, if a little awkward. 

Sure, he had some complex ideas about philosophy and right and wrong, and a lot of it went over Koav’s head if he was being honest, but it was nice to know there was someone who could throw fire like it was nothing on their side. 

**Author's Note:**

> To anybody reading this: Thank you!


End file.
